


memory, all alone in the moonlight

by CyrusBreeze



Series: Fifteen Fics I’ll Never Fucking Finish [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: Natasha wakes up after the Battle of New York confused to find that it’s actually five years later, she’s married to Dr. Banner, and they’ve adopted a toddler.Natasha could really use a drink.





	memory, all alone in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So drunk me is like six fire emojis and apparently I write not so bad fic. 
> 
> This chapter is brought to you my a shit ton of alcohol consumed on a day off of my good baptist college.
> 
> As always, I make no promises about quality. And Kassin is pronounced “Case-In”

Natasha's head was throbbing when she woke. She could hear the steady beeping of a monitor, which meant that she was in a hospital, which meant that they won. 

Natasha listened in on her surroundings. There was some heavy breathing, most likely a man, probably Clint.

She opened her eyes slowly. 

"Natasha," a voice said, and it was familiar but she couldn't place it. 

She carefully turned her head towards the voice.

"Dr. Banner?" She said, careful not to let shock color her voice. 

"Nat," Dr. Banner said. "You're awake." 

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Where's Clint? What happened in New York?" 

"New York?" Dr. Banner questioned. "We were in Detroit."

Natasha quickly schooled her face to hide her confusion. What the hell was going on? "I don't know what game you're playing, Dr. Banner," Natasha began. 

"I'm not playing anything," Dr. Banner said. "Look?" He gestured at a television set in the corner, where a familiar reporter was on screen. 'Avengers find human experimentation in Michigan Facility.' 

"Turn it up," Natasha demanded, wanting to be sure that the news coverage wasn't being manipulated or fake. 

She watched for several minutes as the reporter droned on about the newly discovered facility. 

"What the hell?" Natasha asked. 

"Natasha," Dr. Banner said. "What is today's date?"

"May 4th, 2012," Natasha answered, although she could already tell from Dr. Banner's body language that it was the wrong date. 

Dr. Banner cursed. 

"Today's date is December 2nd, 2017," he said gently. 

Natasha carefully began processing the information. 

"I want to see Clint," Natasha demanded. 

Dr. Banner nodded. "He should be back any minute. I'm going to call in the Doctor." Dr. Banner stood and pressed the call button near the bedside. 

The door to the room opened immediately. It wasn't the doctor. It was Clint, carrying a small red headed toddler. 

"Daddy!" The child cheered, struggling to leap from Clint's arms.

Natasha winced. The child was loud. 

"Shhh, Kassin," Dr. Banner said. He whispered something into the boy's ear that Natasha couldn't pick up and then turned the boy so that he couldn't see Natasha. 

Kassin nodded. 

Clint's eyes landed on her. "You're awake," Clint said. 

"I think she has amnesia," Dr. Banner said.

Clint's eyes widened and then he nodded.

"Kase and I are going to go find the doctor," Dr. Banner said. "We'll be back in a few minutes." 

Dr. Banner carried his son out of the door. 

"What the hell is happening?" Natasha demanded. 

"The short story is that you hit your head pretty hard," Clint said quickly. "The doctors predicted that you would in up with memory loss, but we had no idea how severe. You've been out for four days and Bruce has been here most of the time." 

"Why?" Natasha asked as she processed the information. 

"You guys are married," Clint said simply. 

"And Dr. Banner's son?" Natasha asked. "Kassin?" His name felt familiar on her tongue. 

"He's yours. He's two and he's enhanced," Clint said.

She thought of Kassin's strawberry blonde hair, but it wasn't possible. "I can't," Natasha stuttered. "I can't have-"

"He's adopted," Clint said. "We had a mission in Kiev and his parents died in the firefight. He attached himself to you, and he didn't let go."

"Wow," Natasha said slowly. Her mind raced as she attempted to process the onslaught of information.

"I know that this is a lot to take in," Clint said. "It happens to the best of us; it's happened to all of us," Clint sighed. "Except Bruce and Thor."

The door opened. "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys," the doctor said as he entered the room. 

Natasha recognized him. 

"Dr. Galahad," she said, mostly to herself.

"Hello, Natasha," he smiled. 

Dr. Galahad went to the sink and began washing his hands. 

"So, Natasha, I understand you're experiencing some memory loss," Dr. Galahad began. 

Natasha nodded. 

"Well," Dr. Galahad continued. "Can you tell me what date you believe it is?"

"'May 4th, 2012," Natasha answered. "Although I've been told that that is incorrect."

"That is true," Dr. Galahad said. 

Dr. Galahad grabbed one of the pen lights and began to shine it in Natasha eyes. "It looks normal," he noted. "I'll order a series of CAT and PET scans for you later this afternoon." 

Natasha sighed. 

"Where's Bruce?" Clint asked. 

"Changing the little guy," Dr. Galahad replied. "He should he be back in here soon."

"Where am I?" Natasha asked. 

"You're in a SHIELD about 25 miles west of New York City," Dr. Galahad answered. 

Natasha huffed. She had to figure this out. What the hell happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Should I compose more literature while under the influence?
> 
> Please leave a comment and validate me.


End file.
